Spider-Man: Voltage
by homel001
Summary: Re-telling the origin of Electro, Spider-Man tracks down the electrical entity before it destroys the city, but where did it or he come from? The most powerful organisation known as "Trax" may have the answer. Time is running out and Electro's hungry. please read and review and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man**

**Voltage**

**By homel001**

**Disclaimer: as before, I don't own Spider-Man and the characters associated. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. The story is my idea. Considering as the Amazing Spider-Man 2 wasn't working out so well, I decided to make a new story set in another universe and here it is. Hope you enjoy it. **

**New York City**

The heart of New York City beat in the sun light as its population roared to life. Traffic whaled, smoked polluted and helicopters soared across the sky. It was the height of the technological age where computers were the responsible for every major business in the city. Subway stations, bank security systems and other big electronic systems were all powered and owned by one big empire, TRAX incorporated. The company had established its main tower shortly after the fall of FISK Enterprise when Wilson Fisk alias The Kingpin was taken down and sentenced to life in prison after being charged with fraud and cyber terrorism. His business associate and former best friend, Jason Trax took over the company, making it his own. As the months rolled on, TRAX formed un-easy alliance with Oscorp and Stark Enterprises, making it the head of operations. Trax's aim was to turn New York into a highly advanced Metropolis where the land of the free would become the land of almighty. It was his vision and he intended to make it happen.

In-order to keep the buildings power supplies up and running, Trax hired a group of one hundred electricians to run and maintain the huge generators that filled up the great halls below the building. To the workers, the job was hell with minimum pay and not enough vacation weeks. One of the workers was an intelligent technician. His name was Max Dillon and he was one who had hoped he could've done much better. His job was to man the super machine that resided at the end of the hall. It was the heart that kept the tower alive and it was a two-man operation to keep it running.

The generator was prone to overloading due to the conditions of the room. The air conditioned room kept the entire hall cool so the machines would not over heat but it was the height of the summer and temperature was rising. Suddenly, the alarm sounded as its red flashing lights drove the workers into a mass panic. The super machine was over heating and it building up to an overload.

"Max! Come on man, we've got to split!" cried out a worker as Max stayed at his post. "You can't do anything here!"

"What and have my ass on the line by that vulture Trax?" Max replied as he glued his vision onto the control panels. "No way. I've got this!"

"You're crazy!" the worker said as he was pushed aside by the rushing crowd.

Max was now on his own as he faced the violent grumbling machine, it's bolts and controls sparked and exploded, steam hissed and polluted the air, bolts of energy began to spew out into the open as it connected with the other metallic machines. Max's life was on the line. His vision was clouded by the thick smoke as he tried to feel his way towards the main plug. He soon located it and immediately tried to switch the power off at the source. His body connected with the power cable, sending a huge dosage of electricity through his bones and organs. He squealed in pain as he used all his remaining energy to pull the plug. Unfortunately, he was losing the fight. Max was going to die.

Through the smoke and rising heat, distinctive red and blue features surfaced as Spider-Man entered the scene. Bouncing off the walls, the skinny, lanky wall crawler dived towards the power socket and landed on the rubber support mats. He could hear the screams of a man in pain, but he couldn't tune in on it with his spider-sense.

"_This place is going to go up like a light unless I pull this cord somehow." _He thought as he quickly fired two strong strands of his webbing. _"There's no way in hell I'm touching this. I don't want be the new brand of spark plug."_

Putting his feet on the wall and pushing his body back, Spider-Man tugged away at his web lines, ripping the power cord out of the wall. The power began to shut off as the emergency vents kicked on, clearing out the smoke. Spider-Man looked around as he surveyed the damage. He didn't want to wait around for security to arrive so he quickly headed for the air vents.

"_I could've sworn I heard a man screaming." _He thought as he scaled the narrow vent shaft to the roof. _"I heard his voice. I'm sure of it, but I saw all the workers leave when the alarms sounded. Oh well, crisis averted and I do love it when Jason Trax has a sulk over his broken toys. I best get back to the Daily Bugle."_

Back in the dark, stuffy generator hall, an eerie residual scream echoed throughout. The source was coming from the main machine which was now a melted, steaming wreck. Just then, one of the exhaust vents began to glow an eerie, pulsating yellow light which resembled that of a powerful industrial search light. It flickered and buzzed as small flashed of energy emerged from within. The screams grew in tone and volume as the energy increased dramatically until finally, a huge energy ball erupted from the vent and propelled itself upwards through the ceiling. As it travelled, it grew in size as it tore through ceiling structures like paper. As it burst its way into the open, the energy ball began to take form.

A body began to form as the intense energy spawned out two arms and two legs which then grew ten fingers and ten toes. A head began to emerge which was made up of white hot electricity and amongst it was silver, metallic looking mouth and glowing red eyes. As it began to make sense of its limbs, the energy figure let out a thunderous roar before it dispersed into the city wide power lines.

The extent of the damage was soon reported as Trax's investigators sent the report to man in charge. As he gazed out at the city from his penthouse suit, Jason Trax sipped away at his champagne when his chief of staff stepped inside, holding a clip board.

"So tell me." Jason sighed as he saw the man's reflection in the window. "How much do I have to pay this time?"

"It's really bad this time, Mister Trax." The man replied. "One worker has been reported missing along with the confirmed appearance of Spider-Man."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jason said as he turned to face his man. "Mister Strom, I have had it with these workers and their little accidents. They are costing the company billions of dollars in money. Money we can just about afford to pay back to our lenders. They obviously can't work with our computers. So what went wrong?"

"The air condition units failed to keep the temperature down to its set level." Strom replied as he read out his report. "The main machine began to melt and one of the workers stupidly decided to stay and try and sort it out. Dillon should've known better."

"Dillon? Max Dillon?" Jason asked as his ear picked up on the name. "He's one of our most valued employees. Please say he made it out?"

"I'm sorry sir, but he's….well…gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes sir. He's gone. Vanished. There's no sign of his uniform, there are no blood and D'N'A traces. No clues what so ever to his whereabouts."

"And Spider-Man was at the scene shortly before his disappearance. Strom, I want the tower in complete lockdown. Nobody gets in or out. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Strom replied as he left Jason to his night-gazing.

"_If my thoughts are correct, Dillon isn't dead. He's out there just in another form." _He thought as his mind wandered._ "I should've seen this coming. I should've known of the implications that came with the ruddy machine. I just prey this isn't the case. I don't want to be responsible for the death other people too."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider-Man**

**Voltage**

**Chapter Two**

Spider-Man cut his way through the thick city air as he used his stunts and strength to cut across town. He loved swinging up high amongst the sky scrapers, the sharp but fresh wind hitting his face. He would swing high up there during the toughest of all situations knowing that the wind would help clear his head. As he released himself from his current web-line, he scaled the side of the Empire State Building and perched himself upon one of the support structures. The whole incident at the Trax tower bothered him. He couldn't rid his mind of the scream he had heard in the generator hall. He could see the bright, Florissant lights of the corporate tower ahead of him in the far glow of the horizon as he pondered.

"_I'm not buying this."_ He thought. _"I'm not buying the fact that I was hearing things. Someone was there and then they just vanished. Could it be the super machine? Maybe I can research this further when I return to the Bugle. Trax is up to something here."_

As he returned to street level, his spider sense alerted him towards a small group of heavily armed, big built thugs that had formed outside the local bank branch. It was an armed raid and to the wall-crawler, it was no surprise.

"So this is the annual weight watchers meeting huh?" he said as he dangled over the trio before pouncing on them. "Well sorry fellas, but you can't eat those guns."

As he dived and threw punches at the men, he barrelled towards the street to avoid the massive gun shots that were being fired at him.

"And let me guess. You're the grumpy one of the bunch who goes ape when he drops his dough-nut." He mocked as he webbed the large gunman to the wall. "Well I don't like your attitude mister. Now tell me why you and the teletubbies were planning on robbing that bank?"

"I'll never tell." The man replied as he bared his teeth.

"Oh come on." Spider-Man continued as he pressed his feet onto the man's stomach, perching on him. "Tell me and I'll give you a cookie. That's a spidey's promise right there."

"It…it was Trax." The man replied as he winced at the tight webs that secured him to the wall. "He ordered us to…to rob the bank and make it look like it was your fault."

"Oh that's original…not! Tell me big boy, why is doing this? I haven't done anything to him."

"He wanted to distract you away from something. Something he…was in possession of. He was afraid that if you exposed it…it would cause mass panic."

"Ooo! A conspiracy theory. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because…I can't work like this anymore. I can't work in a job where I have to lay my ass on the line where it can be kicked in or shot at. I want to go straight and live my life. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Well of course not." Spider-Man replied as he clawed the webs off of the man. "You sound like you mean it so I'll let you go but I'm keeping your gun up there where you can't reach it ok?"

"Hey fine by me mister." The man agreed as he took off down the street and signalled a taxi. "Good luck catching that mad man. He's bad news to this city. That's got to be the first time that I have ever said that."

"I don't blame you mister and thanks again." Spider-Man acknowledged as he took off and swung off towards the Daily Bugle.

**The Daily Bugle.**

Peter Parker had been doing research into the Trax Corporation for hours. He had spent his lunch break looking for clues to Jason Trax's past which meant searching the police files with permission. So far, his search led him to a brick wall. He couldn't find anything to support his theory. What was Jason Trax hiding? And what did that thug mean by it? He needed to know.

As he sat there and rubbed his temples, he felt a pair of hands slide their way onto his shoulders. He looked back to meet the beautiful blue eyes of Gwen Stacy, fellow reporter and Peter's girlfriend. Gwen really knew how to get a story. She was the Bugles number one star when it came to getting the latest headlines by the evening edition. Peter always showed his affection for her. He just wished that he could tell her that he was Spider-Man.

"How long are you going to keep searching for this guy?" she asked him as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Come on. You're supposed to be buying me dinner remember?"

"Oh I'm sorry babe." Peter replied with a sigh. "I'm just finishing up here. Should be done in ten."

"Well you better Mister Parker." Gwen joked with a smile. "Because I'm sure Ned over there is waiting to swoop in over there. Why are you doing all this anyway?"

"It's research for Spider-Man." Peter explained as he gestured at the screen. "He said that Jason Trax was up to no good and needed my help with this crap."

"Well tell him that he can wait because I'm booking you for the evening." Gwen replied as he she wrapped her arms around the weary photographer. "Now grab your coat. I fancy Chinese food."

Peter shut off the computer and grabbed his coat. As the two left the Bugle and set off down the street, Peter secretly mapped out his night plans for after dinner. He was going to pay Trax a visit at his penthouse and get the truth.

**Meanwhile**

Across the city, amongst the never ending glow of the city's veins, a small glowing ball appeared at a local generation unit. It transformed into the mysterious energy figure that escaped from the Trax tower earlier only it had gotten stronger and the light became more intense. It was hungry and he needed to feed. It clamped its hands onto two transponder units and growled as it absorbed the intense electricity into its skin. As the current became stronger, the entity became stronger and an eye-blinding smile appeared on its silk statically charged face. Its mouth then opened as it tried to master the power of speech. After a few measly tries, the entity cried out with a sinister powerful laugh that cut through the air like a wave of energy.

Suddenly, its eyes widened as it studied its body and the features that it developed. It knew what it was.

"I'm. I'm a man." It said as it spoke out for the first time. "I know who I am. I remember. I'm Max Dillon! Only…only I'm not him, I'm this thing. What has happened to me? I feel so strong…much strong like man made from Mother Nature herself. How did I become this? How did I harness this power?"

Looking for answers, Dillon used his power to propel himself into air, leaping from roof top to rooftop and capturing the eye of the people below. Just then, he looked towards the centre building in Times Square. The Trax logo shone brightly with its big bold red letters. To Dillon, they mocked him and insulted him for what had happened.

"Jason Trax." He growled as his eyes narrowed at the sign. "That greedy, stuck up son of a bitch did this to me! He killed Max Dillon!"

In a short burst of rage, two white hot bolts of electricity emitted from Dillon's finger tips and destroyed the sign in one burst. He laughed uncontrollably as the sign sparked and shattered into tiny pieces. He was beginning to appreciate his new power. It had become a part of him. Levitating once more, he headed down town towards the high level train stations. He glided on top of one of the trains just as it pulled out of the station. He sat there, absorbing the energy from the third rail below.

"I'm going to show that fool what he has created." He sneered. "He's going to re-great everything he's done to me. He's killed Max Dillon and now he's created me. I shall call myself **Electro!**"

As the train entered a subway tunnel, Electro faded into the darkness as his power began to fade with him. He was going to conserve his energy for the main event. He was going to get even.

**The Parker Flat**

After dropping Gwen off, Peter returned to his dark apartment which was in need of repair. He threw his coat down on the bed and proceeded to his laptop. The research on Trax was still bugging him as he tried not to let it ruin his dinner with Gwen. Now that he was alone, he had the time to do a proper study. He made himself a cup of coffee and got to work.

It was now the early hours of the morning when finally, Peter had hit the jackpot. He had sent an email off to the police department to request information on the thug that he had webbed up earlier and discovered something intriguing.

"_That's him alright."_ He thought as he scanned the file information. _"His name is Walden Sarfax and he was a technician and scientist who worked for the US Government back in the 80's. It says here that he was hired by Trax to work on a classified machine when the tower was under construction. The project was classified because of the terror threat at the time and that it would become a terror target. It says that he was fired from the project after exposing a secret that was instantly dismissed by the media but was re-employed as a bodyguard. Yeah right more like an errand boy."_

However, the most shocking discovery was yet to come and as Peter reached the bottom of the page, he was left speechless.

"_Walden claimed that the machine harnessed the capability of vaporising people and scrambled their atoms into pure entity before re-arranging them into a single entity. When the entity emerged, it immediately died. Mister Sarfax was later ridiculed and then fired by Trax."_

Peter slouched back in his chair and pointed his fingers as he gazed in deep thought. He knew that this information was true. He had witnessed it himself in the chamber.

"_Walden is right."_ he thought as he headed over towards his wardrobe and revealed his costume. _"That machine can actually turn people into energy. It's explained how but scientifically, it's impossible and it needs to exposed. Peter Parker can't do it but Spider-Man can."_

A few seconds later, Peter pulled down the mask before leaping through the window as Spider-Man. As he swung through the busy streets in Queens his spider-sense alerted him of danger nearby. As he landed on the street his eyes were drawn towards a huge flash around the corner. Electro was just down the street, feeding himself to another transformer.

"So you're the reason for the high electricity bill? " The wall crawler quipped as he landed in front of the energy monster. "I'm sick of paying for my electricity when you're busy feasting your face off it."

"I don't know who you are but stay away from me!" Electro warned as he fired two small bolts at the ground near Spidey's feet.

"Well I'm Spider-Man and I'm guessing you Christmas tree boy." Spider-Man mocked as he dodged a barrage of energy bolts. "I know who you are big guy."

"I am Electro! I am the most powerful being alive!"

"Yeah I'm not going to argue with you there pal." Spider-Man said as he leaped onto the side of a house. "But I suggest you dull down on the attitude problem around here. I mean it. Keep that up and you won't be invited to any block parties."

"SILENCE!" Electro snarled as he hurled an energy wave at the wall crawler.

The wall cracked and crumbled as Spider-Man lost his balance and began to fall. Shooting another web line, he barrelled upwards and performed a kick to Electro's jaw. As his foot connected, a surge of electricity jolted through his body inflicting pain on the wall crawler. He fell to the ground in agony as his muscles began to feel flimsy and useless. He looked up to see Electro baring down on him.

"_This guy was from Trax. I know it." _He thought as he looked the mad man in the eyes. "He's deadlier than I thought. I've got to stop before he kills me or even the people around him. Spidey, you've met your match."


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider-Man **

**Voltage**

**Chapter 3**

Spider-Man was running out of options as he constantly dodged Electro's attacks. He was beginning to tire himself out as his super energy began to drain away. He was fighting a monster that a multi-billion dollar corporation created and he couldn't find a way to stop him. As he propelled himself upwards to stay clear off the electric shockwaves which were thrown at him, Spider-Man quickly scanned the street below him to find a reason for the monster's power.

"_He's got to be feeding himself off of an electricity line or something like that."_ He concluded as gravity pulled him back down towards the danger. _"I need to cut off this guy at the source."_

As his feet touched the ground, his spider- sense alerted him towards a small power generator which was hissing glowing. It had been hit by Electro's current, causing it to surge and emit white hot sparks. He needed to put it out otherwise someone would get hurt, but Electro was still firing at him. As he bolted towards the generator, he was propelled into the side of a house by another surge of electricity. The wall-crawler felt a sharp pain in his rib cage as he prised himself out of the rubble. Staggering to his feet, he stood there lifeless and faced his foe.

"Look sparkly you need to stop!" he said as he leaped off the ground and kicked Electro from the air. "I'm sick of this electric dancing. Time to put you away."

He fired a web line at a nearby water main and ripped it off at the seams. A huge jet of pressurised water erupted into the air and flooded the streets. Spider-Man sped across to the endangered civilians and swung them to the safety of the rooftops as the rushing water set Electro a blaze. A bright flash lit up the entire neighbourhood as Electro cried out in agonising pain.

"NOO- I CANT DIE!" he cried as he used his power to vanish into the nearby power lines.

Spider-Man and the rescued people watched on as Electro sped down the power lines and disappeared into the night. As his energy force travelled, its current affected street lights and car sirens along with flickering lights in the houses and buildings.

"Well at least I can see where he is going." Spider-Man said as the police turned up. "Oh I better skedaddle that way. You know what they say in Brooklyn. Ain't no Spider going to jail."

Before he knew it, Spider-Man was swung through the city towards Manhattan Island where the Trax tower awaited him. The bright Florissant lights of Times Square shone brightly over the horizon in their beautiful colours and the night traffic was as busy as ever. Up above, Spider-Man landed and perched on top of a ledge. He didn't have a chance to check himself over from the fight with Electro.

He hid behind a statue out of street view and lifted up his shirt to examine his ribs. Two fat bruise marks formed in front of him. He then sat back and took off his mask to let the air circulate through his sinuses.

"_Well as always, the ribs take most of the beating."_ He thought as he winced at the pain. _"Apart from that there isn't any other damage. Man the dude has some kick-ass powers. Now do I decide to go after suspect number one or head home to rest? My head is buzzing and I can't tell whether it's my spider-sense or not."_

Putting on his mask, he headed towards Gwen's apartment in Central Park. He didn't want to go home as he felt too exhausted to make it. He felt that he was getting himself into something darker than he had previously thought.

**Gwen's Apartment**

Gwen had just finished cleaning herself up in the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"It's Peter." Replied a voice from the hallway. "Are you dressed or naked?"

"You've just missed out." Gwen chuckled as she put on her slippers and opened the door.

She was taken by surprise at the state of Peter's appearance. A bruise had now developed on his cheek, his hair was a mess and his clothes looked like a bunch of rags which draped off him.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she helped him into the lounge. "You look like you just came from WWE?"

"I was in the city when I was caught in between a fight between Spider-Man and a big electric guy." Peter explained as Gwen poured him a glass of water. "It's crazy being that guy's unofficial photographer. If he gets beaten, I get beaten too."

"Wait, you said an electric guy?" Gwen asked with a puzzling look on her face.

"Yes."

"An electric guy?"

"Yes."

"H-How?"

I'm not sure. It was just a guy covered from head to toe in pure electrical energy. It was amazing yet scary at the same time. I have photos to prove it."

"You have photos? Where? I've got to see this?"

"They're un-developed at the moment and I can show you at my apartment later. (_As Spider-Man I can use these photos to my advantage.) _I just need to expose this via the Bugle. This city is in danger."

"Right okay. Okay wait here while I'll go and get dressed then we can get a cab to your place."

"Gwen. Do you believe me?" Peter asked as he stopped Gwen in her tracks. "I mean about all this?"

"Of course I do." Gwen replied looking back at him. "In this city, anything is possible. Hell we have Spider-Man right?"

"Right." Peter chuckled to himself as he sat there and finished his drink.

**Peter's Apartment**

Peter and Gwen both spent hours in the photo development lab as the pictures began to emerge one by one. They all began to display clear images from Peter's camera which had been suspended from a ledge. As he handed the Electro photo's to Gwen, he wasn't at all surprised from the look on her face.

"Well what do you think?" he asked her as she studied the photos.

"This is the craziest thing I have ever witnessed." Gwen replied as she dropped her words. "Wh-Who is this guy?"

"I don't know." Peter replied honestly. "I just don't know. He sure gave Spider-Man a beat down though."

As the two left and headed for the Bugle, Peter's spider-sense buzzed his skull once more. However there was no danger around to be seen or heard until a flash caught his attention. The lampposts above them were covered in a light stream of electricity which manipulated the lights. Peter knew it. It had to be him.

"_It's him alright, but I don't dare leave Gwen here on her own so I can change. Hell by the looks of it. He isn't even manifesting."_

The electric anomaly followed them down the street until they reached the main crossing where it disappeared. For the whole time, Gwen didn't even notice it. As they entered the Bugle, they felt safe from the danger but Peter wasn't sure that it was going to last for long.

**The Daily Bugle**

As the two entered the offices, they were met with a dark and gut-wrenching silence. Everyone was extremely quiet as they all gathered in the staff lounge. As they looked at each other proceeded over to the lounge, Joe Robertson stepped out of the office and presented a look of sorrow on his face.

"Guys we need to talk." He said as he put his hands on their shoulders and took them into his office.

"Robbie what's going on?" Peter asked as his fear level began to rise.

As they sat down, Robbie closed the door and a stronger dark vibe descended over the room. Something seriously had happened.

"Robbie what has happened?" Gwen asked.

"Peter, Gwen I'm afraid I have received some news." Robbie began as he dropped his words. "This afternoon, Mister Jameson was on his way to meeting at Oscorp when his car was smashed up in a pileup over in Queens. A truck driver had reportedly lost control of the breaks and slammed into the side of Jameson's limo. He was crushed up against the side of department store. The paramedics arrived on the scene but…but…but he was pronounced dead on the scene."

"No." Gwen replied as tears streamed down her cheeks. "NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE!"

Peter didn't know how to react. His heart and mind felt numb. For all the years he despised the man for hating his work and his alter-ego, his heart felt like a piece of it had been ripped out. Deep down he realised that the Jameson was a part of his family and he never even knew it.

"Peter are you alright son?" Robbie asked.

"I…I don't know." Peter replied. "I know I must feel sadness but I don't."

"It's ok son." Robbie understood. "Grief affects us in so many ways. What would like though is for you two to take the next few days off to get yourself sorted. Betty is already planning the funeral arrangements. The ceremony will be in a month's time. It has been the Bugle's most darkest day here and I know we will move on from this over time."

As Gwen left the office Robbie asked Peter to stay behind. As he closed the door, he walked over to Jameson's desk and removed a DVD disc from the draw. As he put it in the machine and played it, he explained the Peter something that took him by surprise.

"I know you and Jonah never got on well Peter, but before he died, he made record a video will of his that was to be strictly viewed by us. He wanted me to record this because he always felt that he was going to die from lung cancer. Yet he still smoked those cigars of his."

"Just us?"

"That's right. I know it's too soon to show it, but knowing Jonah, he'd want us to view it. He left some strict instructions for the two of us because we were the only two he could rely on. I know you never saw it son, but Jameson did admire your work. He just had a funny way of showing it."

With that, he played the video and Jameson's image appeared on the screen. He was sitting behind his desk with his hands on the desk. Peter watched on as his eyes locked with the man's image on the screen.

"_Robbie, Peter. If you are watching this then it means that I am dead. I have run this company for nearly sixty years now and I never have I employed such skilled and talented workers such as you two. As you understand this will must be viewed by you two personally as I have to important carrier opportunities for you. Robbie, you are my dearest friend and I can't trust the daily operations to be seen too by anyone. That's why I am appointing you as chief editor and publisher of the Bugle. Peter, I know you had a knack for really ticking me off but at the end of the day, you had real potential and you pictures of that wall-crawling menace made a lot of front-page headlines. I want you to be co-editor and publisher next to Robbie. You will be in charge of the staff and the photography department. I trust you kid and I wish I could've told you that sooner. I trust you two to take care of the Bugle and continue to sell the headlines. My only regret is that I never got to capture and unmask Spider-Man to the world. Thank you for everything."_

Peter's eyes began to well up as Jameson's image disappeared of the screen. He couldn't believe it that after all the years he had worked with him, he admired him. As he got up to leave, he wiped away the tears and left to find Gwen. He needed a drink and needed to get away from it all as Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spider-Man**

**Voltage**

**Chapter Four**

**Trax Industries.**

Under the cover of darkness, Jason held a private meeting with his board members. His top scientists were there as they studied the blueprints of the super machine. After thirty minutes of surveying and questions, Jason decided to lay the facts on the table as he played CCTV footage on the room's huge TV monitors.

"Gentlemen, as these cameras show, someone or something escaped from the main computer and blasted its way through the penthouse suit. Our finding show that it emerged from the main computer moments after Spider-Man left the scene. I know this seems scientifically impossible but something in that machine has created this…this entity. The aim of this meeting is to identify what this thing is and what caused its creation. "

"Sir isn't it obvious that this thing is one of the workers?" replied one of the members. "It makes sense that one of the workers was pulled into the machine and somehow transformed into this thing."

"Oh and how?" Jason quizzed the man. "There's no way a person can be turned into pure energy?"

"It is scientifically impossible." The man went on. "But in rare cases we need to look beyond the Science and look into the unknown side. Obviously the computer has developed some sort of power that can scramble a man's DNA and replace it with pure electrical energy. The worker in question is Max Dillon."

"Interesting theories but tell me, Why Dillon?"

"Sir, Dillon was the last man on the scene before he disappeared during Spider-Man's presence. Everyone else that was in the chamber at the time had been evacuated to the assembly point. When we did a check on the men, only Dillon was missing. It's all here in my report sir."

"Indeed. Right so it was Dillon who was sucked into the machine. If so then where did he go and what would be his next motive?"

"Well my guess would be that he would return here to either get help or revenge based on his state of mind and the changes to his mental state. Based on the news report earlier, he has harnessed an array of powers in which he used when he encountered Spider-Man."

"I think he'll come back here." Jason said as he stared up at the Moon. "I'm no fool when it comes to revenge. Dillon will blame someone for his accident and that person will be me. I'm no king to the workers down there. They all think of me as some sort of tycoon who's out to destroy their lives. Gentlemen, we need to prepare for an attack on Trax. I want all security units on full alert and all non-essential computer systems to be shut off. He'll be coming for me."

**Meanwhile...**

"Naturally I love these games but dude; you're beginning to really tick me off!" Spider-Man said as he shot web at car thief that he had been chasing. "Even the truck from "Duel" is better at driving than you. I mean do you really think that this is the Top Gear race track. That's right I watch British TV."

Leaping off of the car bonnet, he shot two web sprays at the lamp posts creating a net. He then jammed up the cars breaks and used his webbing to sling shot the car into the net. He then webbed up the thug just as the cops rolled in.

"Your friends are here." He said as he took off into the city.

He dived across rooftop to rooftop; several thoughts entered his mind reflecting his mood about Jameson's death. It had really impacted on him. He used the flagpoles to gain height as he climbed up and swung amongst the skyscrapers. He landed and perched on a statue where he could explore the past events in detail.

"_Today has been like an episode out of the Twilight Zone. An electrical entity is loose in the city and my boss, the one man who despised Spider-Man the most died and actually admired Peter Parker and to add to that, I feel sad and confused. It's as if this city's elements are changing."_

Just then, his spider-sense triggered followed by a thunderous roar that echoed through the city. Moments before the wall-crawler could act, the entire section of the city was plunged into darkness. What was once a bright metropolitan city was now a dark pit. Spider-Man looked on to see the top part of the Trax tower in flames. Thick black smoke plumed and the sound of emergency services whaled from below.

"_That fire is at Trax's penthouse." _He thought as he swung through the pitch night to investigate. _"What has that idiot done now? Created a Kamikaze man or something?"_

As he swung closer to the burning building, the emergency generators kicked in and the power returned. He scaled the building, crawling over cracked glass and coughing at the thick smoke. As soon as he reached the pent house level, his spider-sense buzzed again. He used his enhanced senses to see through the smoke and flames where he made a shocking but typical discovery.

Electro had torn up the place, his vengeful sights were set on Jason Trax. Jason was hiding behind an overturned table as he nearly wretched at the smell of his now deceased board members.

"I'm going to show you what you have done to me Trax!" Electro growled as his steps caused the floor tiles to melt. "Did you think that you could hide from be by hiding yourself behind your pathetic men!?"

"I know it is you Dillon." Trax replied as he tried to keep his cool. "I know you were sucked into that machine and I can't help but feel your pain as your life ended before you, but you got to believe me. This isn't my fault."

"Tell that to the family I've left behind!" Electro said as he fired sparks of energy at the metal table. "Come on out of there and face me you coward!"

"Dillon, just think about this?" Trax continued to beg. "Stop this attack. I can help you. I can find a man who can reverse the transformation. You can be a man again. The same man you once was."

"Maybe I don't want to be Max Dillon anymore." Electro chuckled as he demonstrated his powers to the cowering business man. "Look what I've become. I'm stronger, powerful and faster than ever before. Why should I be Max Dillon when I am now Electro!"

"D-don't you want to be a man again?"

"No! I want to be the creation that will haunt you and this city for the rest of your miserable, worthless lives."

"I agree with you about Trax being worthless and not what." Spider-Man interrupted as he dived out of the shadows. "But you can't just break in and make a fry up out of him, Mr Sparkle."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Electro snarled as he fired sheet electricity at the wall crawler. "TRAX WILL PAY FOR THIS AND THEN SO WILL YOU!"

"Oh yeah sure, blame me as if I'm like responsible for this…like pretty much everything else." Spider-Man retorted as he dodged the attacks and threw bits of debris at Electro. "Come on sparky, you need what's best for all of us and get yourself help."

"My god you are so irritating!"

"What already? We've only met like five minutes and you're making me out to be your husband or something."

Electro was building up the rage when suddenly, he let loose. The entire room lit up with a blinding light along with the sound of a rage induced scream. Spider-Man shielded his eyes as he fought the light to get to Trax. After a few seconds, the light dissipated and the commotion was replaced with a deathly quiet. The city's power returned as the building lit up around them. The smoke began to disappear along with the flames as a cool breeze flowed through the remains of the pent house level. Spider-Man gathered his vision back as he located Trax was un-harmed but severely shaken.

"Mister, your…thing needs a lesson in respect." He said as he helped the millionaire up to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but he's still on the loose!" Trax replied as he began to cry out in anger. "Why would he blame me for this!? He's going to come back for me!"

"You idiot! You invented the damn machine that created him." Spider-Man explained. "Of course he's going to try and come back . Luckily for you, that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"You're welcome." Spider-Man replied as he dived off the building and swung into the city.

Spider-Man zipped through the city with his conscience on guard. His spider sense keep on warning him of an impending danger. He knew it was Electro. He just didn't know when he was going to strike. Just then, Electro materialised as vaulted towards the un-prepared wall crawler.

"Going up!" he laughed as he performed an uppercut punch, propelling the wall crawler upwards.

Spider-Man tried to control the attack but his body hit the side of a building with force. He prised himself out of the wall, leaving his imprint in the brickwork and catapulted himself into the air using his webbing. He dived down, slamming himself into Electro's chest and sending him into a free fall. As they hurtled down to the ground, Spider-Man through punches at his opponent, his fists emitting spark from Electro's cheeks. He appeared to be even more dangerous off the ground as he showed no pain from the punches he had received. He then placed his hand on Spider-Man sending a surge of energy coursing through his body.

Suddenly, Spider-Man lost his balance as his limbs thickened and numbed and his vision became obscured. He couldn't focus straight. He couldn't move his arms. He was falling and falling. As for Electro, he turned his body onto his front and put out his arms before him. Using the powers in his hands, he created an energy field which slowed his decent down dramatically. Finally, as he reached street level, he came to a stop and began to glide across the street. From then on, he was home free.

Spider-Man was out of options. He had to hope that his strength would return but he was dangerously nearing the ground. As fell down to about 5 stories, he felt his strength returned and instantly fired a web line. It snagged a flag pole and within seconds the wall crawler pulled out of the dive. His body felt the effects badly as smoke emanated from his costume. He could feel the burns on his back and neck. His hands stung and throbbed along with his feet and his head felt light as it ached uncontrollably.

He landed on a ledge away from the public eye, removed his mask and stared at his reflection in the window. His face was black and bruised, blood trickled from his nose and bottom lip and his left eye was black and swollen. How was he going to explain all this to Gwen and The Bugle? He could change back into Peter Parker. He sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and hobbled onto the neighbouring rooftop which was masked in shadow. He sat himself up against the wall and put his head in his hands. He then began to cry.

"I can't do it." He sobbed. "I can't stop him. If I try, he'll kill me and it could be the end of Spider-Man."

"_**Don't be too sure of yourself Spider-Man."**_ Came a distant voice as it echoed through the air and vibrated Spider-Man's subconscious. _**"In that state of mind of yours, you will be unable to defeat Electro. I think we need a little talk."**_

Suddenly, a pinkish cloud enveloped around the stunned wall-crawler as every detail and building that made up the city, disappeared into a black void. Seconds later, he emerged in a darkened room before a mysterious elderly woman. The woman sat in huge chair with a spider web protruding out from its back. The grey haired woman appeared to be wearing a red velvet blanket over her eyes and wore a looking silky dark red gown which had merged her body into the room.

"Sit down Spider-Man." She said. "My name is Madame Web. We need to talk."


End file.
